


Choices suck

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk is awesome, Multi, Punk Rock, also Pidge is older so it's not jailbait, love triangles are dumb, mentioned alien sex, mentions of lesbian sex, threesomes are the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: How will Hunk ever pick between two girls who like him?





	Choices suck

Hunk just could not decide whether he should choose Pidge, his nerd partner whom he'd spent so much time with, or Shay, the rock he admired.

"Hunk, we've got something to tell you," Shay said. "Pidge and I became besties and we've been having wholesome lesbian dates at the coffee shop. And then we fuck in the bathroom."

"We also both love you," Pidge said.

So they became an OT3 because love triangles are stupid and punk rock is awesome.


End file.
